You&Me
by littleliars
Summary: One-shoot faberry.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

You&Me

Estaba harta, realmente cansada de tener que cambiar sus planes al antojo de un maldito representante,_¨ que si, que no quieres que estemos juntas pero me importa poco y nada ¨_ piensa ella cada vez que lo ve poner caras de disgusto cuando la ve aparecer. En parte también era culpa de ella, de Rachel, la morena hacia cuanto su ¨ amigo ¨ y nuevo representante le pidiera, ¿un estreno de última hora? Sin problema, aunque eso significara dejar a la rubia esperando con la cena fría y un malhumor considerable. ¿Un evento en el que ¨ es bueno ¨ aparecer? Por supuesto, Quinn lo entenderá. Y si, lo podía entender una vez, dos o tres pero no tantas y casualmente cada vez que planean hacer algo.

Esta vez lo tenia, el plan perfecto, sabia que Rachel no tenia nada para el fin de semana, y que casualidad ella no estará en la ciudad o al menos eso cree el representante de la morena. Había revisado que lo llevaba todo unas tres veces antes de partir hacia el apartamento de su chica… maletas, billetes, vestidos, el de ella y el de Rachel por si acaso, móvil… estaba todo.

Hacia solo dos horas que se había acostado, Quinn no había parado de hablarle de lo maravillosas que eran las playas de California, que pensaba pasarse todo el día tumbada bajo el sol y disfrutando de las vistas, esto ultimo lo había dicho para molestarla y un poquito lo había hecho, pensar en su novia, sola, en bikini y rodeada de otras chicas en las mismas condiciones no era lo que más ilusión le hacia, desde luego que no pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo, de todas formas, la confianza que tiene en ella es plena, sabe que seria incapaz de hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño, después de dos años de relación, alguna pelea y mucho, mucho amor estaba completamente segura de ello.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, después de haber conseguido dejar de pensar en Quinn y un sin fin de chicas medio desnudas frente a ella, casi lo había conseguido pero el maldito timbre sonaba y lo hacia de forma insistente, habría matado a quien llamaba de no ser por la gran sorpresa de encontrarse frente a ella a su chica con una rosa en su mano derecha

¿Dormías? – pregunta sonriendo

Yo... eh…

Puedo irme si…

¡No! – la corta deteniéndola

Bien, esto es para ti – le entrega la rosa besando su mejilla y aprovecha que, por una vez, parece que no tienes nada que decir para continuar – tienes 5 minutos para vestirte y adecentarte un poco, el avión sale en dos horas – explica entrando al apartamento

¿vestirme? ¿avión?

Si, no es que no me guste como vas pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado para un viaje con cientos de personas

Pero… ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunta reaccionando por fin a las palabras de su novia

Hablo de ti, de mí… dos días completos para nosotras solas en California, playa, sol…

Pero…

Pero, pero, pero, deja de poner peros y di que vienes… por favor

¡Si, claro que sí! – exclama lanzándose a sus brazos – Pero…

¡Rachel!

Lo siento pero es que no tengo nada preparado, no podemos irnos así porque si, ¿y mi ropa?

La tengo

¿Qué? Da igual ¿y los billetes? – sigue interrogando a su chica mientras se viste

También los tengo – afirma mostrándoselos

No puedo avisar a Michael que me voy a estas horas

Mejor, si no lo sabe no podrá evitarlo

¿Y la boda a la que ibas?

Aun tengo que ir peo solo serán un par de horas y…

¿Y?

Si quieres puedes venir

No

¿No?

No, ¿Cómo voy a ir? No tengo nada que ponerme – dice poniéndose algo histérica

Ya me he encargado de todo mi vida

¿Cómo?

No ha sido muy difícil, pasaremos los dos días entre la playa y el hotel así que mientras estabas en el gimnasio esta mañana me he colado y he cogido algunos bikinis de tu armario y algo de ropa, lo justo para que no lo notaras – explica sonriendo orgullosa de su hazaña

¿Y el vestido para la boda?

Hable con tus padres y ellos me mandaron el último que te compraste y que por cierto te dejaste allí

¿Hace cuanto planeabas esto?

Más tiempo del que imaginas – confiesa a la vez que ríe a carcajadas por la expresión de sorpresa de la morena

Eres increíble – reconoce rodeando su cuello

Lo sé

Y un poco engreída también

Puede pero no más que tu – dice acariciando su espalda

Sabes que te quiero ¿no?

Aja, y tu que yo también te quiero ¿verdad?

Si

Pues entonces coge las llaves y vámonos – le ordena antes de besarla y salir del apartamento.

Fin.


End file.
